ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GWF
The GWF, formerly known as the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation, is an e-federation based on fictional characters made for use in the federation. GWF has moved about on various sites, and finally made it’s home on it’s new message board. It has a regular show every Friday night, entitled Friday Night Brawl, and holds occasional Saturday shows, Saturday Night Sacrifice. As well as the Tuesday night show, Extreme Vegas Entertainment, a show for newer wrestlers. The GWF was founded on April 15, 2006. History GWF began as a simple topic on the Pro Wrestling: WWE board of GameFAQs, based on who the members of the PWB would be if it were the WWE. The first owner of the GWF, SheltonSplash, came up with a champions list, and eventually it was decided that an e-fed should be born. Since Shelton had made the list of champions, he was given the position of owner. Following a 500-post topic on the PWB, the GWF moved onto another board of the GameFAQs site, dedicated entirely to the GWF, then known as GameFAQs Wrestling Federation. GWF began with the show of Friday Night Brawl, and it began to flourish. On June 11, 2006, GWF held it’s first Pay-Per-View event, GWF Rise and Fall. This was a historic night for the GWF, it saw the first GWF Champion, “The Hunter” Harry Jackson be crowned, as well as the first GWF World Heavyweight Champion, Jesse Klijnsma. Also, Ken Davidson became the first holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase. Following Rise and Fall, the GWF debuted a new show, Monday Night Massacre. This featured the draft in the GWF, which failed dismally. Due to lack of stars on the new show, and lack of interest, it was cancelled, and GWF was brought back into one whole federation. Also, during this time was the founding of the Deadly Alliance, Harry Jackson, Kuja Kross, and "The Main Event" Bryan Daniels, a formidable heel stable. The GWF then continued onwards, and it suffered due to blows from inactivity, and trolls. After false accusations to members, SheltonSplash cited too much pressure, and quit. Jtopgun took control, and the GWF was relocated to a more useful board. Jtopgun however, lasted a week, and Reckless and Dave Shadow then took over, and Bryan Daniels helped immensely with the first show, writing most of it. However, the GWF suffered the loss of three stars, Jesse, Funky_JJ, and Kuja Kross. On the day before GWF Triple Threat, GWF’s third PPV, Dave Shadow quit, believing he was unable to do a proper job as owner, and his replacement has wished to remain anonymous. Dave went back to being a star, but still finished Triple Threat, as a last act as co-owner. After that, former LVPW owner Danny Mainer was offically announced as owner. GWF Triple Threat was a night of unbelievable action. The longest reign in GWF was finished by Alex Storm, and SheltonSplash shocked the world when he sided with Bryan Daniels, to secure him the GWF Undisputed Championship. Suffering a loss in the "Brawl to End it All" cage match, Angleslam emerged and is now a member of the Deadly Alliance. Also at Triple Threat, Extreme Vegas Entertainment was announced, a branch of LVPW, which is used as a development camp. In the following weeks, the Deadly Alliance started to take over the GWF, even going so far as having Danny Mainer, the boss, side with them, and change Friday Night Brawl into the 'Deadly Alliance Show'. However, Danny resigned, and two opposing faction members, Shelton Splash, and Dave Shadow took over. Since then, GWF has gone from strength to strength, with a GWF RPG being designed by GWF member, Bryan Daniels. Also, there have been GWF awards, and the GWF is still going strong, even today. The federation is starting to get close to a year-long being run, with GWF Rise & Fall 2 happening soon. Championships Current Championships GWF Undisputed Championship GWF Intercontinental Championship GWF United States Championship GWF World Tag Team Championship GWF International-Xtreme Championship Retired Championships GWF Championship GWF World Heavyweight Championship GWF Tag Team Titles GWF Women's Championship GWF Hardcore Championship GWF European Championship GWF/EVE Interpromotional Title GWF Cruiserweight Championship Other Information List of GWF related things GWF Website - http://www.freewebs.com/gwfederation GWF Forum - http://z9.invisionfree.com/GamefaqsWrestlingFed/index.php?act=idx GWF GWF GWF